


Lost Memories

by Nordic_girl1



Series: Geralt x Reader Trilogy [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordic_girl1/pseuds/Nordic_girl1
Summary: After the loss of your closest companion, how will you fare without him? Even more perplexing, what shall you do once you discover him again, only to find him a shell of his former self?





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've decided to upload this early mostly because it's been sitting in my docs for a few months now and I figured I might as well upload it while I remember it. This is the second part in my Geralt x Reader trilogy, I know the first part isn't anywhere near finished, so if you wish to keep future events a surprise, this will give heavy spoilers about the end of the first writing (mostly because I'm lazy and having a serious case of writer's block.). I thank everyone for their continued support, and I hope this isn't going to be as awful as I think it's going to be (seeing that this is technically it's own "unique" story line, rather than based off of an existing one.).

Years on the road had managed to make many crack. The crime. The harshness. It drove many mad with the lonesome feel and the sights witnessed by many, especially after the war that had ravaged the land.

However, it was a different story with you. You saw the road as a friend, a means of meeting new people or trading items for whatever currency was worth the most, whether it be Crowns, Florins and occasionally Oriens if you were in the right place. The dangers of traveling never seemed to bother you, you had grown a hard skin over time.

It had been a little over six years since you had started traveling alone, forcefully separated by your former partner, whose name you swore would never roll across your lips again. You hadn’t heard from or seen him since.  
Some days you still worried about him. You knew he wasn’t the one to go looking for trouble, but rather it seemed to find him with little to no effort.

Several years had also passed since you changed the very definition of the word ‘Witcher’. You had somehow managed to overcome the trials that would have killed you ten times out of ten, which many found either terrifying or some form of a medical marvel. Some scholars tracked you down and had asked to study you, which you had obviously rejected, though some still whisper about it, saying you probably had a hormonal imbalance or perhaps the lucky charm you had always carried around finally paid off. 

It didn’t matter much to you now. You were now making a living off of the very job you dreamed about when you were little, slaying foul beasts or clearing out bandit camps for coin, much to the distaste of your disgruntled family, who you haven’t talked to for the good part of seven, maybe eight years. You figured you’d pay them a visit in a few days’ time.

Orion, the horse you had claimed when you first started your training, snorted with exhaustion and annoyance. You had been riding him for almost two days straight now.

You soon arrived at a small village with an inn. After tying Orion off, you walked inside and found the owner, renting a room for the evening.

It was cramped, not much space after the bed took up almost half of the room, but it would make due for the evening. You somehow managed to make yourself comfy, settling down and resting for the evening.


	2. A Very Serious Note

Hello everyone. It's me, back from the dead. I apologize for the agonizing waits for any updates. I have been in and out of the hospital the past few months. Also, college work has really weighed me down. I've also apparently lost the save files for "Promises to Keep", so any updates on that is going to have to be done from scratch. Updates will be coming, I have not abandoned AO3. Thank you all for your continued support.


End file.
